


Want and Need

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Series: Symbiosis [7]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caring, Desk Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Platonic Romance, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side Story to Animals Chapter 17. Locus and Felix show each other how much the other means to them in Chapter 17. This is not required to understand Animals. Part of this is in chapter 17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want and Need

Felix kicked Reynolds’ chair away, grabbing Locus by the collar of his armor. He helped pull off his helmet, grinning wide.

“Are you sure that didn’t give you a rush? My blood is just pumping and flowing and I can’t make it stop no matter how badly I want it to. I just know I want to let it out on you and just.” Felix hissed in a breath. “Fucking hell, my blood is pumping and I just want you right now. Please?” Felix pushed Locus back onto the desk, deftly removing all of the armor he had memorized by this point. Felix laughed a little when Locus started helping him, leaning back onto the desk and shedding the now unneeded armor.

Once the chest piece was on the floor, Felix went for the codpiece, tossing it aside and opening the body suit. He closed his eyes and breathed in everything he knew of Locus, delighting in knowing this was his. Locus was his and he trusted him enough to know that he would always come back for him to be his. Felix didn’t own Locus, but in this moment, he felt like he had fought enough for the two of them to claim a small piece of his partner. Felix freed Locus’ hardening shaft from his bodysuit through the series of zippers and seals, taking it into his mouth and running the bead of his stud on the underside of his cock. Locus suppressed a moan, his previous fantasy coming to life before him. He reached down to pet Felix’s hair as he hummed around his shaft, sending shivers down his spine. This was better than he imagined and Felix’s mouth slowly taking him in, flicking his tongue over the top and teasing him with the bead from his tongue ring was enough to make him gasp. The warmth of Felix’s mouth around him made his heart skip just enough and he couldn’t remember the last time someone was so gentle with the idea of his own pleasure in mind.

“Let me hear you,” Felix gasped as he nibbled his way up Locus’ shaft, taking him in again to the back of his throat and swallowing. Locus’s fingers tightened slightly in Felix’s hair before he backed off a little and relaxed, a small whimper escaping the back of his throat. Felix came back up for air slowly, grinning. “That’s better.” He continued bobbing his head slowly, his hand working the lower part of Locus’ shaft as he lavished his tongue over the tip. He toyed his tongue ring over the frenum and Locus jumped a little, bucking into his hand. His breath hitched and Felix’s ego soared a little. “God you sound fucking hot when you do that and it’s because I did it. You’re here for me, Luca, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Locus gasped out, pulling Felix to his feet to kiss him, breaking the kiss only for a moment. “I’m here for you in any way you need.” Locus started working on Felix’s armor, pulling at the clasps that kept him bound in his armor. He helped remove the chest and codpiece, tentatively moving his hand to stroke his partner through his body suit. Felix thrusted into the hand, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as Locus, his Locus, touched him in ways that he had only fantasized about before now. Locus never took the lead like this. He never grabbed. Felix unclasped his gauntlets, reaching into his tactical pack for his lube that Locus still rolled his eyes at having and pressed it into Locus hand. Locus cocked his head as Felix unzipped portions of his suit and moved to straddle his lap, pushing him back more onto the desk. Locus handed the lube back to Felix after a moment, cocking his head in confusion at their positions.

“I figured… we would switch things up, since I trust you so much.” Felix had pulled off his gloves, coating his hand in lube to prep himself as well as coat Locus’ shaft. Locus still wasn’t entirely sure what Felix meant until he slid back and he entered Felix, the dull hiss escaping Felix’s mouth as he slowly brought his hips down to meet Locus’. Locus’ eyes slipped closed as Felix engulfed him, gripping him tight. He rested his hands on Felix’s thighs, letting him set the pace even if he wanted to bury himself deeper into him.

“Holy fuck Locus, why didn’t we do this sooner?” Felix gasped out, lifting his hips before coming back down, filling himself again. Felix barely cared about his own cock between them, rubbing against the suits and sparse belly hair that he usually spent nuzzling on their lazy mornings. But this, this was new, for both of them. “Fucking hell, you feel good inside me. I just don’t have the best angle.” Locus thrusted up into his partner, groaning softly. He held tight to Felix’s thighs when he got an idea.

“Grab my shoulders,” Locus panted out as he sat up and Felix turned his attentions to the side of Locus’ neck as he slid them off the desk and carried Felix over against the wall, still buried inside him as Locus’ partner gently rocked against his shaft. Felix held tight around Locus’ neck, unsure if it would work until Locus hooked his arms under Felix’s knees, letting himself sink deep into Felix and thrust at a faster rate. “How’s that?” Locus rasped into Felix’s ear, grinning against his neck at the little gasps and mewls that had gotten louder with each thrust. “Is that a better angle?”

“Y-yes,” Felix gasped out, turning his mouth into Locus’, kissing him hard so he could swallow the moans that were coming up and out of Felix’s throat. The bites and nibbles on Locus’ neck were enough proof to their coupling. Luckily, not many others would hear the evidence as well.

“Luca, I want you to call me it.” Felix’s voice was barely above a whisper after breaking the kiss, his lips swollen.

“What’s that?”

“Partner. I want you to call me your partner. Please?” Felix panted out as Locus thrusted harder into him, pressing him to the wall like he was the only thing that mattered, even if he was.

Locus pressed a kiss to Felix’s cheek. “Felix, you’re my partner and it’s staying that way.” He pushed in deeper, making Felix gasp against his lips.

“So it’s you and me to the end? Both of us, Luca? No matter what?” The uncertainty in Felix’s voice was a shift Locus hadn’t noticed before, the fear in thinking that the two of them wouldn’t be together and he pulled him close, kissing him again and again, to push into him that feeling. That feeling that Felix would know that he would never leave him, even if he couldn’t find the words to say it at this moment. “Luca, please.” Felix gasped out as Locus rocked into him harder, making Felix grip at his shoulders and hold him closer.

“How long have you wanted me?” Locus asked, barely above a whisper, nibbling at Felix’s ear and pulling him back down from the cloud he was floating on. He readjusted his arms, keeping them pressed against the wall.

“H-how long have we know each-- oh fuck Luca right there-- other?” Felix asked, getting closer as his partner thrusted into him. He was close, so close and nothing could make him feel more warm than being against Locus right now and hearing those words. The validation. Knowing for once he had something he could hold onto and keep and it wasn’t going to slip from his fingers like so many others in the past.

“And how long have you needed me?” Locus asked in that same hushed tone, slowing his movements the longer Felix didn’t answer. Felix pressed his forehead into Locus’ shoulder, shaking it slightly.

“You should move, Luca, please?” Felix whispered when he couldn’t answer back. Not yet. Not now. Don’t ruin it.

“Because I’ve needed you since the beginning. I wouldn’t be who I am without you. So how long have you needed me?” Locus gasped out, working his lips over Felix’s neck.

“Since before I can remember. I don’t know what I would do without you. My life has been nothing but you.” Locus took the hint, whispering ‘I need you too’ into Felix’s ear before renewing his thrusts, holding him close and uniting them even more than they had been before.

Felix’s breath hitched before too much longer and he shuddered around Locus, tensing and pulling Locus in to finish inside him. Locus kissed him further, assuring Felix as he pulled out and let his legs down that he wasn’t going anywhere. Locus cupped Felix’s cheeks in his hands, pressing little kisses to his lips, his forehead, his eyes, showing him just how much he had come to mean to him.

“Luca?” Felix asked after a bit.

“Yeah?”

“Would you mind calling me Jin? When we’re alone at least?” Felix swallowed as he waited for the answer, smiling when Locus nodded and kissed him.

“Of course.” Locus kissed him again, leaning in to mark Felix’s neck softly, to mirror his own bruises. “There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you. It’s like you said, I would die for you and you would kill for me, and together, we ensure that the other is taken care of in the only way we know how. I at least know that dying will just take me away from the piece of me I can’t take with. I care about you Jin, more than I can properly express. I need you too.” Locus kissed him again and again, threading his fingers through his hair and pulling on the mohawk he had grown to love. “I need you because I trust you. I trust you with my life, just like you did for me.”

Locus pulled away to see the widest grin on Felix’s face. “I trust you too, partner. And I think that’s all either of us really need to know.”

“It’s all I need when it comes to you. Knowing you have my back, there isn’t much else that puts my mind at ease,” Locus whispered against his lips.


End file.
